


I Told You Once, Maybe Never

by SunInTheDark



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff for future, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, mature content in future as well, non con, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunInTheDark/pseuds/SunInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo works with children, knowing the things that he does, makes him love, and hate, his work. The past is suppose to stay in the past, right?<br/>Thorin owns Erebor Company, the rich and successful technology company. <br/>Fili has been practically mute since the death of his parents.<br/>Kili loves his brother, but what happened to him?</p><p>*this story in under construction at the moment*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I met him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I am new here and I have enjoyed reading fanfiction's for awhile, and I wanted to write my own.  
> I have not beta or editor. So I am sorry for any mistakes.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Disclaimer. I own nothing.  
> Enjoy and comment  
> I hope you like!  
> More notes at the bottom

Thorin walked the long corridor to his office, never in his life did he think this would happen.

“Balin!” He shouted as he passed the white haired man’s office. “I need to speak with you.”

Balin sighed silently and followed his distressed friend into the office. “What has got you so up in a tiss-y, laddie?”

The raven haired man grimaced at the word 'laddie'. “I am not my nephews, Balin. You would do well to remember that.”

Balin hummed, a look of boredom on his face, he was sure were this was going.

Thorin ran a hand down his face and gave Balin an unimpressed look. “There is an actual problem Balin. Smaug has seemed to be making his way back into London, and has his eyes on Erebor.”

Thorin cursed loudly and Balin watched as Thorin stood from where he sat behind his desk, and started to pace. He watched silently, while Thorin paced from one side of the glass wall to the other. The dark clouds outside told of a storm.

“But lad-sir,” Balin caught himself. “He won't be able to get to the industry. I mean, your father should have put him in prison for much longer then what he has served for Dis’s and Frerin’s deaths.”

Thorin made a pained noise in the back of his throat. “Please…”

Balin simple nodded, knowing that the deaths of his brother and sister took a toll on Thorin. And then to have his father’s death not a month later. Balin understood the stress and weight that had been put on his friends shoulders.

Glancing down at his watch, Thorin sighed. “I need to go home. Fili and Kili will have my head if I don’t bring home something at a reasonable time.”

“Of course, Thorin.” Bowing his head, then quickly raising it again. “Do not forget that Dwalin has the day off tomorrow, as do you.”

Grumbling, but not putting up a fight, Thorin agreed. Taking his jacket, and left.

                                                                                                                                -----

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Bilbo made his way through the crowded streets of downtown London. He didn’t think it was going to rain today, the weather man had said it would be sunny. _Curse him_ , Bilbo thought dryly.

Bilbo sighed, he still had twenty blocks to go till he was actually _close_ to his apartment.

Bilbo wasn’t even thinking, when he ran right into a man who was coming out of a particular tall building.

A hand steadied him before he could fall to the ground. “I am sorry sir.” A deep and hypnotic voice filled Bilbo’s ears.

He looked up at the man through his blond lashes, and gaped.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he _gaped_. The man’s skin was free of anything, like a tanned porslin. His eyes were frozen ice and hair as black as night. The man towered over Bilbo, but Bilbo was short. But he also thought this man was overly tall.

He was dressed in a fitted suit, with a leather jacket thrown over top. And he had an umbrella!

Oh how Bilbo wished he was in a better mood, then maybe, maybe, he would ask the man to tip the umbrella over his own head.

Bilbo’s eyes moved to the man’s lips and that’s when he realized that the man had been talking to him, “-alright?”

“Pardon?”

The man gave Bilbo a small, tired, smile. “I said, are you alright?”

“Oh,” Bilbo flushed. “Yes, yes. I’m fine.”

“Can I do anything for you?”

Bilbo thought for a moment, “Your name?”

“My name?” The man frowned, then smiled. “I am Thorin.”

“Then, I am Bilbo.”

The man- Thorin, gave him a wider smile. “Thank you Bilbo.”

“Ah…What?” Bilbo was now confused. What did he do?

“I think you made my day.” He reached forward, as if to touch the smaller man, but then retracted his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. Bilbo.”

Walking past, Bilbo caught the scent of Thorin’s cologne, and his knees almost gave out. _Grow up Bilbo. You’re a grown man._ Bilbo scolded himself, shaking his head. _But it did smell good_ , he thought to himself.

Bilbo never thought that he would fantasies on the way home, but he did. He thought about Thorin and his eyes, his deep black hair. And his smile, oh his smile! It made Bilbo _smile_ , just at the thought.

“Don’t be like that Bilbo.” He spoke out loud as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his small apartment. “A man like him would _never_ date men like you. For all you know, he likes women.”

Bilbo had made that mistake before. Oh and how humiliating that had been. He felt foolish for even thinking of these things, but he couldn’t stop.

Since his mother had died last year, and is father five years ago. He never felt the need for another, till know. Oh how his mother would be proud. And his father would scold him.

Father never thought that his liking men was a bad thing.

 _“Love is Love.”_ He said when Bilbo had told his parents that he liked boys, when he was fifteen. Bungo Baggins had taken his son's chose of lovers in stride.

But father never liked any of the men Bilbo had brought home after that. And Thorin would have probably been no different.

Sighing, Bilbo prepared an instant noodle cup and parked himself on the couch. Looking over the morning’s newspaper, which he had neglected in the morning, when it was _suppose_ to be read. Nothing new.

Bofur texted him as he was halfway to falling sleep.

_Did you get home okay?_

_Yah, I met someone._

It took a couple of seconds before Bofur texted back. _And? Is he hot? Did you get his number? What’s his name? I can get Nori to look him up for you, if you want. You never know._

The speed in which Bofur asked each question, a text each question, was faster than Bilbo could keep up.

_Um, he is hot. No I did not get his number._

_Why not?_

_I was scared_

_Bilbo-_ His phone rang.

“Bilbo,” Bofur’s voice greeted Bilbo before he could even say ‘Hello.’

“Bofur, if you are going to lectur-“

“I am not going to talk to you about your choice in boyfriends, Bilbo.” A puff of air was released and Bilbo could hear the creak of old leather, Bofur’s couch, as he sat down. “What’s the hoty’s name?”

“Bofur!” Bilbo protested loudly, causing the man in question to laugh. “Fine, his name is Thorin.”

The laughing that had filled Bilbo’s ears, stopped abruptly. “T-Thorin. The Thorin Oakenshield. The man who owns Erebor Tech? The, like, gazillionaire?”

“I-ah,” Bilbo was at a loss of words, which wasn’t easy in its self to do, he liked to ramble on and on about anything. Anything. Bofur had to tell him to shut-up, most of the time.

Thorin. Was. What? He had never seemed pictures of the one who owned the company, and he actually never knew his name. He did own one of Thorin's phones, but that was because his was the only phone out there to buy.

After the small inner turmoil, Bilbo realized that Bofur had begun to speak again. “-and you didn’t even know? He’s the most popular richest man there is-”

“I think I need time to process this.” Bilbo finally said after Bofur continued to mutter and mumble to himself.

“One last thing, I’m related to him too.”

Bilbo click the phone off.

                                                                                                                   ----------

“Kili, can you, for once, eat without getting food in your hair?” Thorin said as he cleaned the sad remains of pancakes and syrup out of the six year olds hair.

“Uncle Thorin?” Kili asked, his lisp slurring some of the letters together.

“Yes?”

“Will you ever find someone to love? Like Mommy did?” The youngest of the Durin’s eyes were wide and curious.

“Why do you ask such a thing?” Thorin grunted as he picked up the youngling from his position at the sink, and placed him back at the table, beside his brother.

“Well, Mommy fell in love and she left to be with him.” His eyes watered suddenly. “Will you leave us too?”

Thorin was surprised at the sudden amount of tears. “I-I will never leave you. Your Mommy didn’t either… She had to leave, she didn’t want to, but she had to.”

“Oh.”

Fili sat silently, he knew that his parents hadn’t just up and left. But he didn’t know the reason why they were gone.

The blond haired youth had gotten very quiet when his parents had died, four years ago, when he was six. Sure he still spoke and played with the other children, but to Thorin it always seemed to be a forced smile, a forced laugh. False happiness.

Thorin was worried for him, like any good parent. But he knew when to ask and when to wait. Having been pushed a lot by his parents to tell them everything, he knew that if he kept asking, Fill would just shut down completely.

Kili hummed to himself, already forgetting his sadness in favor of what remained of Thorin’s attempts at pancakes. They weren’t black, like the last ones, they actually were edible.

Sighing and sitting down in the chair opposite of his nephews, Thorin’s mind wander.

The man he had met yesterday came to his thoughts first, just like every other time since he had met the curly blond haired man. He thought Bilbo was exotic, almost as if he had lived in an untouched time. Never tarnished by time and work.

But it was the eyes that made Thorin almost gasp, they were the clearest thing he had ever seen. They radiated his youth and told of a story that Thorin would be rapt to hear. A story that was probably more alive than Thorin’s, not sad like his own.

Thorin knew his eyes told of time, worn out time. Nothing more.

When he was young his father had pushed he to his breaking point and beyond, making Thorin hard and unbendable. That was why many of his friends, Dwalin, had tried to make him date, or at least feel pleasure of another being.

His heart had never been into any of the women or men that Dwalin had set him up with. Nothing. He had never felt the tug of skin for someone else. Until he had met _Bilbo_. The man had awoken something in him that Thorin had thought long gone.

Love.

Of course he loves his nephews, and very close family. But outside of that circle, he thought no one would come along and steal his heart. Steal his heart. That was also something that had happened, he had lost his heart to a stranger! Thorin knew only his name, and nothing else. Not even a phone number. Oh why hadn’t he asked for it! God save him! He hadn’t even asked for a last name. He was so stupid.

“Uncle,” Fili’s quiet voice broke Thorin’s train of thought.

“Yes, my nephew.” Thorin tried not to think of all the things that Fili had told him before when he spoke. It was always trouble, or things Thorin just didn’t understand in Fili’s complicated and troubled mind.

“Is there school today?”

Thorin tried not to let the breath he had been holding come out too happy and relieved. “No, today there is no school. It’s the start of March break.”

“Oh,” Fili was done talking.

Thorin wanted to help the troubled tween, but everything he thought of was immediately shot down in his own mind.

His phone buzzed, it was Dwalin. _Want to get a beer? Ori is making me crazy._

Ori was Dwalin’s lover, they had been dating for years, but there was never a proposal, Dwalin said it was because Ori wanted to wait. _Can’t, the kids don’t have school today. What has Ori done?_

Before Thorin could put his phone down an answer flashed across his screen. _Wanted to go to a stupid movie with a friend. And I said no. He’s all mad now._

_Of course he is. You don’t control his life._

_Shit,_ was the last text he got.

A thought sprang to the forefront of Thorin’s mind, and that had him reaching for his tablet. Typing in child psychologists, he found the number for a five star company called, Gray and White Psychology.

Dialing the number, he raised the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer. Three rings later and a receptionist answered. Asking for the director, Thorin now spoke to Dr. Gandalf, the head of the industry he ran.

“Lost his parents you say.” The voice on the other end said, after Thorin had explained the situation to the other man.

Thorin said yes, peaking over at his nephews, who had relocated to watch TV in the living room. They didn’t seem to be paying attention, but Thorin turned his back to them just in case.

“Could you help him?” Instead of answering Dr. Gandalf said, “When would you like to start appointments?”

“Anytime soon, would be the best.”

“This afternoon at four works for,” A pause and shuffling of papers. “Doctor Baggins. He is perfect for these kinds of situations. All I need is the name of your nephew, last name and that’s it. Paying and fees will be dealt with after your first appointment, in case you do not like the meetings. Is that okay?”

“That is perfect.” Thorin gave a sigh of relief. Giving his information, Dr. Gandalf explained a couple small details, and that was it.

“We will see you this afternoon, Master Durin.” And the phone went dead.

Setting his phone down on the counter, he watched the boys talk quietly to themselves. Fili would talk to his brother, always. Never had he seen Fili neglect his brother, but just talking to his brother wasn’t enough for Thorin.

Not knowing how to approach his new plans for this afternoon, he was content to watch the younger occupants of the house interact.

                                                                                                                      ----------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another update!  
> Thank you everyone, for taking this story and loving it! It makes me so happy!  
> Like I had said before, updates are tricky, I know this is a day after, but I may start updating every week or so. Tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

                                                                                                                         ----------

Bilbo walked into his office after his morning meeting with Dr. Gandalf.

It seemed that despite him have over twenty other patients, he need one more. One _Fili Durin._ Lost his parents. A pretty common one for young children.

Sitting down behind his desk, Bilbo tried to dissifer Gandalf’s chicken scratch writing. Did that say? No. What about? No, it couldn’t say that either.

Finally after about twenty minutes he figured out it was a phone number, the numbers were no longer legible, and even if Bilbo wanted to call the owner, he couldn’t

Running a hand through his mess of brown-blond curls, he turned to look at the clock, _3;56._ His new patient would be here soon.

Cleaning up his office, he made his way down to the lobby, were he would meet the child and parent. _Oh Mother, if you could see me now!_

Belladonna Baggins never wanted her son to be tied down to a job. She wanted her son to discover the world like she had in her youth. Now Bilbo wasn’t that young anymore either, at the age of thirty-eight, he wasn’t a spring chicken.

His mother blamed Bilbo’s father, Bungo. For the reason he never saw the world. The Baggins in Bilbo had rooted him to the city of London.

But the Took wanted, yearned, to see what was truly out there. His books were never enough. Essay’s and paper’s, that he had written never felt real. The children he saw everyday made him feel worse.

Turning the corner, Bilbo was greeted with ice blue eyes.

                                                                                                                         -----------

Thorin had had trouble getting Fili to agree to see the _doctor._ Because Fili didn’t like the word, psychologist.

The drive had been quiet, except for Kili sometimes rambling to himself. Thorin was left with his thoughts.

What if this didn’t help Fili? What if it made it worse? Dis had called him a worry-wart, and Thorin was beginning to believe it. He was worried that his choice would damage Fili even more, and he was only ten. _Oh Dis! If only you could see me now._

Dis would turn around in her grave if she saw what had become of her beloved sons. Fili was damaged and mute, now. Kili for the most part didn’t understand the situation, but his mind could only start to remember when he was older, would it not?

“Unca?” Kili called, his voice sounding much too quiet for Thorin’s liking.

“Yes, Kili.”

“Is Fee sick?” His voice was thick with tears, and Thorin spared a glance to the back, where both boys sat side by side. Kili poked at Fili’s stomach and chest, as if making sure he was okay. A small frown was on the youth’s face. The blond looked out the window, but held his brother’s hand in his own.

“Fili’s not… sick. We are just going to make sure he is okay.” Thorin had to admit that that was the worse explanation ever, but it pacified the youth for a few minutes.

Fili is not sick, Thorin thought. Fili is sad and confused, that’s all.

Thorin tried to trick his mind into thinking that the rest of the ride to the psychologist’s.

                                                                                                                        -----------  

Getting out of the car, Thorin’s first impressions were ones of surprise. Despite having called for the appointment, he didn’t know much else about the place.

It was a big facility, about ten stories high, and, from what Thorin guessed, maybe seven hundred offices.

Leading the way into the receptionists waiting room. He began to worry. _What if this man makes things worse._ He shook his head, Thorin thought he had already banished these thoughts.

Thorin turned in time to see the green eyed man who had consumed his thoughts.

                                                                                                                       -----------

Bilbo felt his heart hammer against his chest, ready to flee and run. He never thought he would see _Thorin_ again. Even his name didn’t seem like it would truly be visited again. It would have always been, the blue eyed man.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Bilbo greeted the family like any other patient he had received. “I believe you are the Durin family?” He said as he stretched his hand out to the tall man.

Bilbo's hand was encased and was welcomed, warmed by hands that had seen hard labour to get to where their owner had succeeded. Bilbo almost felt his knees turn to jelly as Thorin gave him a hesitant smile.

“My name is Dr. Bilbo Baggins, but you can call me Bilbo. I don’t like formalities. Especially for clients.” He wanted to feel on the same level as any patient, not just some man who had a degree on the wall, which technically said he knew more about you, then you did. At least that’s how Bofur had put it.

Bofur, Bilbo had never called him back. He was still slightly angry with the other man. But when he thought about it rationally, he was being childish. Why would it be important for Bofur to tell him that he was related to the esteemed, and rich, very rich, Thorin Oakenshield?

Bilbo paused, why was his name different? Yes, there was the possibility that his nephews last name belonged the father. But he didn’t think that was the reason.

Once he had heard the last name, Durin. Bilbo had remembered a nasty car crash that had included a woman named, Dis Durin. That had to be the mother, and while she may have changed her name-

Bilbo mentally sighed, he would have a headache by the end of the day, if he kept thinking this way.

“If you would all like to follow me, we won’t do much real talking about the problems today. Today will just be a meet and greet type of thing.” Bilbo smiled warmly at the three standing before him. Thorin simple nodded and gave a small nod. Bilbo took that as a yes and waved with his hand in the direction of his office, trusting them to follow.

                                                                                                                    ------------

Thorin was going to die.

Fall on the floor, trip over his feet, or maybe even jump through the window.

He couldn’t hear, blood rushed through his ears, he felt off balance. Maybe dying was like that.

Bilbo was talking and Thorin didn’t know what to say, but stood frozen in his spot. _He had found him again._ The man who had consumed his thoughts.

He seemed too perfect to be here, his laid back look, but sharp eyes made Thorin feel a third of how tall he was. The man who was _smaller_ than he was, was belittling _him._ It made Thorin feel oddly proud and another emotion that he couldn’t truly place.

Bilbo looked at him with anticipation and Thorin scrambled for something to say, but nodded shallowly. Then Bilbo waved at the three of them and disappeared down the hall.

Kili demanded to be picked up and Thorin relented. The picky brown haired child wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck and squeezed hard, his face burying into the junction of Thorin’s neck, seeking comfort.

Murmuring, Thorin spoke with Kili as he followed Bilbo’s impressive behind, down the corridor. “Kili, do not worry. Fili is fine.” Glancing to his side, Thorin saw the blond haired hold at his tail coats. “He is fine, just needs a push in the right direction.”

Several steps and they walked into a spacious office, full of warm colors, books, and child’s games lined two of the walls. It seemed to Thorin that Bilbo had done his job for a long time. Looking to the right he was greeted with a wall of pictures. All the children were different but Bilbo was always present, younger than the age he was now.

“Those are the successors.” Thorin jumped, when out of nowhere, Bilbo’s voice sounded to his left. “Every child that has come through here, is on this wall. About one hundred children in all, over my ten year career.”

Ten years? “How old are you?” His question came out more ruff, and harsh than he wanted, but Bilbo didn’t seem offended.

“I’m thirty-eight. You?” His voice was so little and full of life, Thorin almost dropped to the floor, and _begged._

“I’m forty.” Thorin swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed back the thought that maybe Bilbo would not want to date someone who was two years older than himself.

All he got was a nod, which was reasonable.

The next hour, Thorin would remember in his dreams. Maybe more provocative, but they would visit him nonetheless.

Bilbo went through everything with him, and Thorin felt overwhelmed, but comforted that Fili would be in caring hands.

For Bilbo was caring and clearly wanted his patients to succeed. Thorin didn’t hear much of what was said, his ears still rushed with blood, and something akin to adrenaline.

“-so next week I will meet with Fili alone, so we can talk more on his predicament.” Bilbo smiled at Thorin, and he scrambled to think of something to say.

“O-of course, Mister Baggins.” Stuttered, he had stuttered. Even Kili noticed, looking up at Thorin with young, curious eyes.

Merely ruffling the youngest hair, Thorin turned back to Bilbo. Gathering himself and smiled. But Bilbo had a slight frown on his usually happy features.

Had Thorin done something wrong? What had he done? Did his miss an important part of the meeting? Oh, no. Dis had said he was able to brood on a thought so much that he made people uncomfortable. Had he made the shorter man uncomfortable?

And now he had gone and done it. He had broken any way of getting to know this man, just by his unawareness!

“My name is Bilbo. I told you I do not need a title.” Bilbo’s voice was soft and gentle. Thorin could have lost himself in that voice.

A sudden image of Bilbo repeating his name, over and over again, just his name, only for his ears. It made him weak.

“Bilbo.” The name rolled off his tongue and tickled his ears. The name felt good on his tongue, like liquid sugar. “Then I am Thorin.”

“Thorin.” As Bilbo said his name, it was so sickly sweet, Thorin wanted Bilbo with him, now.

“Would you go to dinner with me?” Thorin blurted. Then he realized what he had said and nearly back tracked when Bilbo replied.

“Sure,” A number was jotted down and Thorin fingers shook as he took the paper. “Call me, with the date and time. I’d love to talk.”

Nodding, Thorin stood and called out to the boys, who had relocated to a corner of the room, where they had half a puzzle done. “Fili. Kili. Let us go, we have to get home. You guys must have homework.”

Fili nodded, and pulled his brother up by his hand. Never letting go, Fili walked with Kili to say goodbye to Bilbo. And once they were done, Thorin nodded his head and they left.

Thorin knew there was no homework that needed to be done, it was spring break. But he was so nervous.

He got his number.

                                                                                                                    -----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments are very welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things began to unravel  
> WARNING: THERE IS SMALL ATTEMPTED RAPE. IF THAT IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Ruairi, because she made a comment that totally makes sense to me. What Bilbo did was not what happens in real life, so I have changed the plot idea.  
> I hope where I take it can be as good as my original idea.  
> And I hope you guys like it.  
> Thank you again!  
> Enjoy.  
> WARNING: THERE IS SMALL ATTEMPTED RAPE. IF THAT IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

                                                                                                                              -----------

Bilbo sighed as he sank down into his chair.

Thorin had been…. What had Thorin been? Bilbo would be the first to admit that he was a scary man when he stared so intensely at him, Bilbo felt the need to cower. Thorin had a presence that made him giddy, but afraid.

He had never had fear, he worked with children and teens. He need to be unafraid to win against all the outburst that were common. Kids would try to scare him and he had always been able to keep a calm exterior, and for the most part, and calm interior.

Sure there had been a couple times in which a patient would threaten him, or pull a knife. But even then, he had known how to handle those. Calm talking and prompting would make the child breakdown, and the problem would be resolved.

But Thorin, he was a creature that all Bilbo’s studying would never be able to figure out. Maybe one day, but today was not that day.

Glancing at the clock, Bilbo decided to go home. He had no more patients today, and he hadn’t had a good sleep the night before.

Saying goodnight to Nancy the receptionist. Bilbo pulled his hood over his head and walked in the cold weather of March.

Not paying attention, Bilbo ran into a man.

“I’m sorry.” The man said, and picked up the book that Bilbo had dropped. “Here.”

“I-Thank you.” Bilbo took the book and was about to leave when he was jerked back by the man pulling his arm and pressing him to his chest. “Where are you going little bunny.” The man stroked his neck, and flicked his tongue against Bilbo’s neck.

Bilbo stood in shook, he didn’t know what to do. The man’s hands trailed further down his body and teased the top of his trousers. He began to wriggle and squirm. Then the man laughed deeply. And all Bilbo wished was for Thorin to save him.

He tried to move, but every attempt made the man pull him closer and lick and nip at his skin. The man whispered in his ear, “What is your name, little bunny?”

“What is yours?” Bilbo countered, his voice shook with fear and tears.

   “My name is Azog. You are a beautiful little creature. Aren’t you.”

By God the world had heard his prayers, as soon as Bilbo heard _his_ deep voice from behind. “Let him go.”

Bilbo was dropped fast and scrambled out of the way as the other man spun around to face Thorin. “Hello, Master Oakenshield.” Azog gave a mocking bow. “It’s good to see you out of _school_.”

“Leave.” Thorin growled.

“But I was just about to get to know my little bunny.” Azog whined, but backed down. He left after a couple minutes of staring.

As soon as he was gone, Thorin swarmed him, “Are you okay?” Bilbo saw his eyes rack over his body, and across his face.

Hesitantly a hand touched the side of his neck and ran over the now bruised skin. “Bilbo, are you okay?”

Bilbo nodded and looked up carefully, from under his eyelashes. “I-I” Bilbo seemed incapable of speak. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Thorin ran his hands through his hair, and Bilbo leaned into the soft touch. Thorin’s face was filled with concern and Bilbo felt something bloom in his chest.

“Th-“Bilbo tried to speak again, but again his tongue tripped up and froze on him.

“Come,” Thorin said a held out a hand for Bilbo to take. Without another thought, Bilbo took the hand and followed Thorin with complete trust.

A man he never knew, he followed. He would follow Thorin to the end of the world. He would listen to his death sentence from this man. That was a dangerous thought, he _trusted_ this man. Too much, to know him for a little more than an hour.

“Where?” He tried to ask again.

“Where are we going?” Bilbo nodded. “I’m going to take you home. Directions?”

Bilbo shakily took the pen and paper that Thorin shoved into his hands. The writing was scribbled, and shaky as well. But Thorin took it and nodded, clearly able to read worse writing.

Bilbo slipped into the car, and part of his mind registered that the car was a _Dodge Charger_ that hadn’t even come out into the market.

And they sped off.

                                                                                --------

Thorin was one his way back to see Bilbo, he had forgot his coat in the man’s office. And maybe he wanted to talk and, okay, just like Kili had said on the ride home.

_Crush on him._

Where he had heard that terminology was beyond Thorin, but it didn’t seem to matter now. Because Bilbo was here, in his car.

It troubled Thorin though, Bilbo had shutdown. Completely changed from the man Thorin had met before.

He didn’t have his brilliant smile, or even his rosy cheeks. He was pale as a sheet. Bilbo hadn’t said anything either. He seemed withdrawn and far away from Thorin’s car.

“Are- Bilbo,” Thorin softly called his name. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blond haired man turn his head, “Are you okay?”

A couple beats passed, and then Thorin heard sniffling. He was confused. Had Thorin done something?

“Thorin-“Bilbo was cut off by a sob, and Thorin scrambled for something to say or do.

“I-“ But Thorin’s voice was lost and all he could do was pull over, pulling himself over to the other man and dragging him into a hug. Running his hand through the tousled curls and sat with him, as the crying racked his body.

                                                                                -----------

Bilbo had not been one to cry. He would do that where people wouldn’t be able to see, or hear, him.

But when Thorin had _asked_ if he was alright. Bilbo had broken down like a little child away from his mother. He just hadn’t know what else to do.

No one had asked him how he was. Not for a long time.

He just. Didn’t know. What. To. Do.

When Thorin had come, Bilbo believed that his one prayer had been answered. Now he wondered if it was a trick. Maybe Thorin would take him home and….

Another sob came from him, and he felt the car turn to the side. Then strong arms pulled him into an embrace, and Bilbo felt _safe._

It had been a long time since Bilbo could have ever considered himself safe. Not even his parents had made him feel as safe as he felt with Thorin.

There was a calming presence to Thorin, as he ran his hands through his Bilbo’s hair, and whispered nonsense in his ear.

He felt safe.

Bilbo’s past was something that few knew. His parents had even been reluctant to hear the whole story. And even as they grew older, Belladonna and Bungo, never wanted to know what had happened to their little child.

Too many times, had Bilbo come home, and had been covered in blood or scratches.

“Bilbo?” Thorin’s deep, gently voice, broke his train of thought. “Hey.”

A tear was wiped away from his soft cheek. “Hey, Bilbo. There is no need to cry.”

“I-sorry.” He chuckled drily.

“We’re at your place.”

In his inner turmoil, Bilbo hadn’t realized that at one point Thorin had moved and had taken him back home.

“Thank you.” Was all Bilbo said as he fled the car and left Thorin bewildered.

Because in that moment, Bilbo made a decision.

Thorin didn’t need his damaged life, he need someone _real._

                                                                                ----------

Thorin was confused.

He had just gotten home from a very strange experience. First he had hoped to talk to Bilbo, and get his jacket. Then he had seen the man with Bilbo, and had felt jealousy, why? Then the man had started to _touch_ Bilbo, and what was worse was that it was Azog.

Thorin had met him a long time ago, in grade school. They had never really talked, mostly punching.

But the strangest thing was Bilbo shutting down. He didn’t seem like the person to just _disappear_ into his mind.

And as Thorin had run his hands through Bilbo’s hair, there had been lumps. Long, skinny marks on his skin, as if he had been cut.

But why would he had been cut? Who could have hurt him?

Thorin felt confused. And he wanted answers.

                                                                                -----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Things are getting more complicated. I was thinking of a Fili point of view for the next post. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fili point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! another chapter! I have read the comments and of course answered. And I would like to thank another person. badskippy. the comment was in reference to the pictures on Bilbo's wall, in his office. It said that it would be a violation. And I have taken that into consideration. And the plot had changed somewhat, again.  
> Comments like these have helped me a lot in the future parts of the story..  
> SO thank you very much!  
> Enjoy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

He was six when he had lost his parents.

Fili never understood why the world had to be so cruel. Why did they have to take away _his_ parents? Did he do something wrong?

He knew that his uncle worried about him. Fili may not talk, but not talking made him more observant. Fili saw the change his uncle went through, what Thorin had to do to keep Fili there.

Most times Fili didn’t even realize, or register that he had gone into his own mind until _hours_ later when his uncle would hold him and sing the lullaby that his mother had sung to him.

She had sung it to him the night she had died.

Kili had probably seen the fall of his brother also, but he was only two when their parents had died. He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand the pain that could rip at the heart at the loss of a mother, or father.

Kili had only, really, ever known Thorin. To him, uncle must have been his _father._

That made Fili mad. Uncle was not his father. He was an _uncle._ He was an uncle, who stayed out late to work. And left them with the nanny, Dori.

When uncle had said that they would go and see the _doctor,_ Fili knew that that was it, Thorin was getting rid of him. He was too much work to take care of.

Fili would have cried, if he had the tears. But he was tired. Tired of being mad, tired of being unhappy. Maybe leaving would have been a good idea.

Before they left Fili talked to Kili.

“Kili.” Fili whispered.

“Fili?” Kili had said, his voice was soft and childish.

“I want you to be good for Uncle Thorin. If I leave, promise me you won’t do anything bad.” It hurt his heart to say these words, but if Uncle Thorin was going to get rid of him, he need to prepare Kili.

“Why would you leave?”

“Because I’m sick.” That seemed too easy of a word for what Fili had, but it was all Kili need to know.

“Sick?” Kili sounded so worried.

“Yes.” Kili then curled up against Fili and stayed that way until Uncle said they had to leave.

In the car, Kili stayed close, and held his hand. But Fili didn’t say anything to him, he wanted to separate himself as much as possible.

As Kili poked at his stomach, Fili wanted to take his younger brother in his arms and tell him everything is alright. Because he had made his brother worry. It was his fault. His fault that his brother was hurting. Maybe it was a good idea for him to leave. He was _pain._

They had gone to a child doctor that would make him talk about his problem. He couldn’t remember what they were actually called, but something seemed off with this doctor.

Bilbo. Bilbo was his name.

Bilbo seemed _too_ happy. He seemed to be hiding something.

When Kili had gone to see Thorin, Fili sat out of the way, with a puzzle. Kili seemed okay around other people, Fili never had, not for four years. Fili didn’t want to talk to Bilbo, he didn’t want people to find out just how broken he was.

Because that’s what he was broken. Right? He was broken, so Thorin brought him to a doctor, to _fix_ him.

Going home had been a quiet affair. Not even Kili started to hum, which had been something he had started at a younger age, almost after the death of his parents.

Thorin had dropped them off with Dori, which Fili was not happy about at all. Then Thorin had said he need to go back.

Fili knew he must be talking about something not for his ears. Then Kili made the comment of _crushing on Mister Boggins._

It made sense, he guessed.

Once Uncle had left. Fili had went to bed, and pulled a picture out from under his bed, hugging it to his chest. And fell asleep with the idea that maybe, _maybe,_ everything would be okay.

                                                                                                --------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. How did I do? Comments are always welcome. You guys help shape this story!  
> sorry its so short today. Hopefully tomorrow's will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the same day!?!?! I was on a writing spree guys!  
> So much happens in this chapter, that I hope you like!  
> I have fixed some things and changed around a lot of the plot.  
> But it's working!  
> I know where I want this story to go, and I hope you guys like it.  
> WARNING; SOME PARTS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE CAUSES FOR TIGGERS. IF THAT IS SOMETHING FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ.  
> Otherwise enjoy

\--------------

Bilbo was sitting in his living room the next morning, tea in one hand, newspaper in the other, when the phone rang.

Caller ID said; _THORIN._

He didn’t answer it. Bilbo didn’t want to talk to him. Thorin should just move on. Leave him alone, he was damaged. Beyond repair.

When he had gotten home last night, Bilbo had cried. Cried just like to old days, beg for his days to be ended. Memories to be erased.

But that never happened. Why would it? It was all a dream.

Bilbo had called Gandalf, and told him that he couldn’t take on Fili Durin.

Gandalf had seemed disappointed, but had let him drop Fili.

He felt bad to leave such a young kid to his own devices. But he just couldn’t see Thorin again. It was too soon.

The memories….had come back. After so long, they had come back. And even though Bilbo didn’t want to, he blamed Thorin, because he had awoken things that Bilbo had kept buried for far too long.

Then Gandalf had said that there was someone waiting for him at the office, and he need to come in, on his day off.

Putting his tea cup in the sink and gathering his coat, he walked outside and into the chilling spring air.

The bus ride to the office was short. Opening the front door with the key Gandalf had left for him. Bilbo made his way to the back, where his office was.

When he first walked in he noticed that the wall that once held all his pictures. Was gone. And in his seat sat Saurman, the owner of the offices.

“Master Baggins, how long has it been?” His voice was closed off, and calm. Taunting even.

“Far too long, Master Saurman.” Bilbo said, taking a seat in front of the other man. Careful not to take his eyes of the cold gray ones that stared intensely back at him.

“I see that protocol has not been kept in your office,” He gestured to the now empty wall. “Pictures of patients cannot be kept. They are to stay in their respected file.”

“All those pictures were taken with the parents _and_ child’s consent. I did nothing-“

“But you did.” The white haired man leaned forward, and Bilbo had to resist the reflects of duck and cover. “Pictures are not to be kept.” He smiled wickedly, and Bilbo felt too small in the man’s presence. “And what is this about asking a man on a date?”

“I-How did you know that.” Fear tingled at the back of Bilbo’s neck. "And he asked me."

“I have eyes and ears everywhere. Do not think that I don’t understand how to use my powers to learn something. Like you friend _Gollum._ ”

“He is not, my-my friend.” Tears began to gather at the backs of Bilbo’s eyes.

“Would you like to see him again?” The smile never faltered.

“No-“But Bilbo never got to finish his sentence as a bag was pulled over his head, and he was knocked out.

                                                                                ----------

Nori would be the first to never tell someone about something.

He had brothers to protect.

So that was why he pulled a bag over the curly man’s head. Knocking him out with smelling salts, _strong_ smelling salts.

“Good job, Nori.” His supplier said, patting the red haired man on the back. Lighting a cigar, Saurman gestured to the lump of man on the floor. “Grab him and let’s go. The master would want to get him as soon as possible.”

Nori said nothing as the other man spoke again. “And your little _Ori_ will not be touched. How old is he now? Twenty? Shame the master would have liked him.”

Grinding his teeth together, Nori stayed quiet. He wouldn’t let his brother get hurt because he couldn’t hold his temper.

Shifting to pick the other man up, he made sure Bilbo still breathed and had a pulse, before he took him in his arms and carried him out behind the puppet to _Master._

Because he was a puppet too. He had people he cared about. And he wouldn’t see them hurt.

Ori had to be happy, Dori had to be happy.

If that meant spending his thirty’s a dog for _him_ then he would do until he was sixty.

He had people to protect. Because one of them had already been thought so much

                                                                ------------

Worrying was something that Thorin never liked to do, but right now he worried.

Bilbo wouldn’t answer him, not the texts or the calls. Nothing.

Fili and Kili played quietly in the playroom. They never made too much noise and Thorin wasn’t concerned about them at the moment.

Till Kili came down yelling and screaming, tears running down his face and say one name over and over again.

                                                                                ------------

Unlike a lot of kids, Fili had a medical problem. But he had thought he had outgrown it like a lot of the other kids had.

He hadn’t had one since he was five. Which was why was surprised to lose control over his body.

Kili had been bringing over the Lego’s, when Fili felt his body stop on him. And he lost control.

The thing about his attacks, was that he knew what was going on, his brain did not shut down, then wake up. He had non epileptic seizures, which was connected to his emotional stress, the doctor's had said before. That was why he hadn’t had one in so long.

His body had been able to cope with most of the stress, but at one point or another, a dam broke, and the water flowed somewhere.

He felt Kili’s small hands on his back, and heard the cries of his brother.

His breathing felt laboured, and he knew his body shook. But he could do nothing for it.

Small hands left his back, and he heard the loud footsteps of Uncle Thorin come up the stairs and gather Fili in his arms.

Then he was placed on something soft. _A bed,_ was his slow thought.

All of a sudden, something snapped and the seizure stopped, his eyes refocused. When had they unfocused? Fili thought drily.

The last thing he saw was Uncle holding a phone to his ear and then grabbing a blanket. He felt a head on his chest. Being wrapped up, Kili’s hand on his own, and the cold air on his face.

With that Fili passed out, and drifted in darkness.

                                                                ---------

Kili was scared, his brother had shaken very scarily.

What was that?

He never remembered Fili doing that before?

Had he caused it?

Uncle Thorin hadn’t looked scared when he had brought him to the playroom. He merely walked carefully around the spilled Lego’s Kili had dropped and picked Fili up and put him to bed.

Was Fili tired?

Then Fili had stopped, and Kili grew scared. Was he dead?

Kili ran to his brother’s side and jumped on the bed, placing his head on Fili’s chest.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

A steady rhythm greeted Kili’s ear, just like when Kili would crawl into his brother’s bed when there were lightening storms. Kili would place his head on Fili’s chest and that was the sound that would fill his ears and lull him to sleep.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

Then Uncle had called someone, and wrapped his brother up. But Kili held his brother’s hand.

Kili didn’t want Fili to leave.

Was this what Fili had meant yesterday? Would he leave Kili alone?

Uncle gave Kili his jacket and they went to the car. Where were they going?

Uncle Thorin placed Fili in the backseat and told Kili to make sure he didn’t fall.

Kili curled up once again, placing his head on his older brother’s chest.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

The ride was long, and when Kili got out of the car, they had arrived at a place with a big ‘H’ on the top.

H? What did that mean? Were they learning their ABC’s, like the teacher did at school. Every day was a different letter. But that didn’t make sense.

Uncle gave Fili to a man dressed in white. Why was he giving Fili away?

“Unca!” Kili shouted. “No. no. No!”

Uncle picked him up, and they followed the man, till the man disappeared into a room. And Kili cried out of fear, confusion, and not understanding the situation.

He wanted Fili!

The man in white walked out and said they could go in.

Fili was covered in a blanket, and he was pale. Kili could see this from his position in Thorin’s arms.

He was placed in a chair and told to stay. And Uncle left with the other man.

Kili moved out of the chair and clambered up to Fili. He leaned forward and was about to place his head on Fili’s chest when a noise was made. A noise he had failed to notice before.

It was a beeping noise, over and over again it sounded.

Kili didn’t like this noise.

Kili’s head rested on his brother’s chest, moving up and down with every breath that Fili took.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Kili didn’t make the connection that the beeping notice went with his brother’s heart. Nor did he stir when Thorin came in and sat heavily on the chair that Kili had been placed in before.

Listening to his brother’s heart _beat_ was more important.

                                                                                                -----------

Bilbo woke with an extreme headache.

_Where was he?_

It smelt like dirt and rust.

“My, precious.”

_No, he was not here._

“Did you miss me little bunny?”

_No. Please, no._

                                                                                                -----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? Comment please! You guys help shape the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
> I'm back. New chapter.  
> short post, sorry  
> WARNNG POSSIBLE TRIGGERS.  
> Enjoy  
> disclaimer; I own nothing

                                                                                                       -----------

Dwalin sat on the couch, his arm laying around his lover, with his hand resting on his stomach, rising and falling with every breath.

Ori had fallen asleep in the middle of a movie they had been watching.

But that didn’t bother Dwalin.

He was content with his life. His friends were happy, as far as he knew. His brother was happy. And Ori had just finished his last chemotherapy treatment.

Ori had been diagnosed with stage one, pancreatic cancer. And thankfully they had found it soon enough, and Ori was cured of it within a year.

Cured, was never a real word that Dwalin had thought of. He always worried that the cancer would come back when the treatment was done.

But Ori was here with him.

And lifting up his slumbering husband, he joined him in sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

                                                                                                ---------

Two days after the attack, Thorin walked his nephews out of the hospital. Fili held his brother’s hand in his own and Kili held onto his own hand.

Fili had, Fili had scared him.

His seizures were supposed to have been gone. He had grown out of them.

The doctor had explained to him, once he had placed Kili in the room with his brother. Out in the hall, the doctor had explained to him, that it had been stress.

Fili had had a seizure because of that before, it was nothing new.

The doctor was concerned for Kili, that he may have this problem also. But Thorin had reassured him that Kili had been tested and showed no signs of having one.

When the doctor had finally let him go, Thorin had gone straight to Fili and Kili.

Thorin knew that Kili was confused, what six year old wouldn’t be?

Walking in, he wasn’t surprised to see Kili curled up on his brother.

Sinking heavily into the chair, Thorin allowed his mind to wander.

What a couple of days it had been. First he had heard of Smaug, who was out of jail. Then he had met Bilbo, and had asked him out on a date. Which in itself was weird, not many people he asked wanted to go out with him. Then Bilbo stopped answering him, or never really started, it was like he had disappear. Then he gets a call for Gandalf saying that Bilbo is unable to attend to Fili. And now his nephew was in the hospital, rigged up to an ECG, and being guarded by a vicious six year old.

And by God, did Thorin know that Kili could be vicious. When he had picked up the brown haired boy, before he could run after the doctor when the doctor had gone to examine Fili in a room. Kili had lashed out, and bit him.

Thorin held nothing against him, he probably didn’t even register that he had done it.

But now, two days later, Fili had been cleared and allowed to go home. Thorin had taken the day off to be with him and Kili. Because if Thorin left them with Dori, he would worry about them all day.

Balin would send him what he needed to know.

The drive home was quiet, but glancing in the mirror every couple stops. Thorin would see Kili encased in Fili’s hold. Protecting the younger from his own harm. Kili would, from time to time, poke at Fili’s side, as if to make sure he was truly there.

When he got home, he made the boys grilled cheese and gave them each a cookie. Sending them to watch TV, in the living room. Where he could see them from the kitchen, where he stationed himself, to start work.

The first e-mail he opened was from Balin.

_Thorin, we have found more information on Smaug._

Thorin repressed a growl as he scrolled further down.

_It seems that he is in contact with several people, and he has been seen with another man. Sources say this man’s name is Thranduil._

_We do not know what there relation to each other is, but I have people looking into it._

_P.S Take care of those two boys Thorin, I worry that Smaug is not done with your family just yet._

The last part made Thorin look up at the two boys that sat on the couch, eating and watching a cartoon.

They were there, and they were safe.

The next e-mail had other documents that he need to sigh for his company. New phones, tablets, computers, all need to be overseen, before they were put out onto the market.

But his mind was on Smaug. What did he want? He had already killed two Durin’s. Why did he want to kill more? What was his family to him?

He did not know but he put aside his computer, and rested his head in his hands.

“Unca?” Kili called from the living room.

“Yes?” He plastered on a smile for the youngest.

“Fili fell asleep. Is that okay?”

One glance at the ten year old, and Thorin smiled for real. Fili’s head rested on Kili’s lap and his face was calm.

“Yes, Kili. It’s okay for him to sleep. The doctor said he would be tired for a couple weeks.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kili’s small, pudgy hand still held his brother’s slim fingers.

Fili was skinny for his age, and Thorin would have worried that it was just one more problem that Fili had to deal with, if he hadn’t know Fili from before his parents death. Fili was born very skinny, and no matter what, he just couldn’t gain weight.

“Why don’t we go to bed?” Thorin suggested. Really when had it gotten dark out? “You must be tired too.”

Kili nodded, and Thorin picked him up in one arm, and Fili in the other. Fili may have been getting to big to be carried around, but Thorin did not have the heart to wake his stressed nephew.

Say goodnight, when he had gotten them both changed into pajamas. Thorin went to bed.

He didn’t bother on changing, and fell asleep.

                                                                                --------

Bilbo woke to pain.

_It hurts._

He wasn’t able to open his eyes, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to see them.

_Hurts too much. Let me die. Please._

He was roughly pulled up, and water was poured down his throat.

“Gotta’ keep my bunny healthy. Don’t I?”

_No let me die. Anything is better than this._

With that thought, Bilbo drifted into oblivion.

                                                                                                ---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?  
> another cliff-hanger!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! I am back with another chapter.   
> I am sorry I am such a angst person! I would just like to say that, because I know my stories are sad and depressing and put the characters through most insane journey.   
> I hope you still love me! or like me!  
> WARNING POSSIBLE TRIGGERS  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

                ---------

Bofur was working at the bakery that his brother owned, when he was hit in the back of the head with something hard.

The floor met his face a lot faster than he wished it had.

                                                                                                --------

Walking out of the back room, Bombur was met with a person he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Nori? Is that you?”

He didn’t get an answer as the red haired man came rushing at him, and knocking him on the head.

Bombur saw Bofur laying on the floor, as he reached unconsciousness.

                                                                                                -------

Nori hated himself.

Trusted friends of his had to be knocked out, so they could look around for any signs that Bilbo had told the two brothers of his _predicament._

Bilbo had promised that they knew nothing, but Master wanted to make sure.

The bakery was quiet, no one was in here. Why would there be? It was late.

Nori looked in every crack and crevice he could find. But nothing was suspsious.

He came across a picture as he began to leave. It was of himself and Bofur. They had been best friends. Never keeping secrets, always open. But as time went on, Nori had to do what was best for his family.

Bifur died because of it. A cousin that had raised Bofur and Bombur.

Nori had moved on, forgetting Bofur. Leaving him the last thought on the spectrum.

Wishing he could change fate, but never truly getting there.

“I am sorry.” Nori said to the two men on the floor. “I never meant for Bifur to get hurt. I had done what I had done for my family. I never meant for yours to be damaged”

And with that Nori left.

                                                                                                --------

When Bofur woke up. His hat was in front of him, with a stack of money. A piece of paper sat on top.

_Forgive me, I am hurting you again._

                                                                                                ---------

 

Kili wished he was older. So he could look after his brother.

Kili knew that something was wrong with Fili. And he wanted to fix it.

When Uncle had put them to bed, Kili crawled into Fili’s bed. Making no noise, but demanding to be held.

Fili had obliged with little hesitance. And for some reason this made Kili sad, and confused. Fili sometimes didn’t want Kili there, but tonight was different.

His head found it normal spot on Fili’s chest.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

Something was off, Fili’s heart was beating very fast.

“Nightmare?” Kili whispered, scared.

The body under him shifted slightly, “Don’t worry Kee, I’m fine.”

“No,” he pouted. “Fee, not okay.”

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

The noise was back, it had scared Kili. Uncle had said that it was taking Fili’s heart. Why would the machine want Fili’s heart? Fili’s heart belonged to Fili. Not the beeping machine.

A hand rested on his back. “Kili, I need you to do something for me.”

“What?”

“Trust me.”

Kili frowned. “Of course I trust you, Fee.”

“Then you won’t tell Uncle about the nightmares, okay?”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t need to know. Promise me?”

“I pwromise, Fili.”

The heart under his ear began to slow, until it was calm with sleep. Kili then felt safe to fall asleep, knowing his brother was safe.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

                                                                                -------

_Fili laid in a chair that resembled on of a chair seat as his mother sang to him as he fell asleep._

_Then he was awake in the middle of a field, car lights came from his right, and Fili turned just in time to move out of the way of a minivan._

_I know that van, he thought._

_Following the skid marks that the car had made, Fili found his mother and father. His father was already dead, Fili could tell._

_But his mother sat in the field, legs crossed. A man pointed a gun at her head._

_The man was uncle Frein._

_“What do you have to say for yourself, brother?” Mom had said._

_“You know what has to be done.”_

_“Why? You don’t have to do it. Think of your nephew, think of Thorin.” Mom had put on her stern face, but Fili could hear the tears in her voice._

_“He will never know it was me. And Fili is too young to remember this.”_

_Crying came from the van, and Fili was suddenly in front of a younger looking him._

_“Six year olds can remember things.” Dis had confidence in her words._

_“Goodbye, sister.”_

Bang!

_“Goodbye family.”_

Bang!

Fili woke with a start. Nothing changed, he saw his mother’s, father’s and uncle’s death almost every night. Sometimes he would be mom, or dad. Or he would be a bystander, or himself.

But one thing didn’t change, everyone died except him.

Kili slept on his chest. And Fili hoped that their early talk, when Kili had woken him from the first part of his dream, would be kept.

He couldn’t have Uncle Thorin know that Uncle Frein had killed himself, sister and brother-in-law.

That was something he would bear for the rest of his life if it kept Uncle sane.

                                                                                                ---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it did you like it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I haven't updated, but chapters will come slower now. This is longer, it think, so I hope it makes up for the time!  
> WARNING POSSIBLE TRIGGERS DO NOT READ IF THAT IS A PROBLEM FOR YOU.   
> Thank you.   
> Disclaimer: I own Nothing.   
> Enjoy

                                                                                                                           ---------

If Kili was honest, he would say that he had known his parents. He _had_ met them.

When? He didn’t know, but he had. He must have.

But Fili had told him so many stories that they blended with his memory.

His parents were imaginary.

Kili sat happily at the island in the kitchen, eating cereal, because his Uncle had burned the toast.

Fili had yet to get up.

_Why? ­_

Right, right. He thought. Fili is _sick._

That’s what Uncle had told him, well he said something like that, Kili couldn’t remember.

He was happy today, because he got to miss school _again._ Uncle said that he had to watch over Fili.

Kili bolted up right and jumped from the stool he sat in.

He had to make sure Fili was okay.

What if Fili left like Momma, and Daddy?

He couldn’t let that happen.

The speed in which Kili ran up the stairs was as fast as a bullet, or in Kili’s mind it was. He was the protector now, he had to be _fast._

He pushed the door opened, quietly.

 _Don’t wake Fili if he is sleeping,_ Uncle had said.

Fili was sleep.

Or was he.

Child fear filled Kili’s insides.

He rushed forward, and placed his head on Fili’s chest.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

He was alive.

Kili liked Fili’s heart. It was music to him.

He thought Uncle thought that Kili may be obsessed with his brother’s heart.

And he was right.

Because a heartbeat meant that Fili was with him.

The sound, it, it made him smile. To know that his brother was well. It made him happy.

He hoped that if Fili listened to his heart, that it would make him smile too.

Kili wondered what his heart sounded like.

If it was brave, like Fili’s.

Or was it scared? Was it bad?

He wished he knew.

But how?

He’d have to ask Fili.

But Kili was afraid, what if Fili didn’t like his heart? What if he didn’t think it was strong, or brave. What if his heart wasn’t even enough to be scared, but nothing to Fili?

That made Kili’s smile slip of his face.

His head rose and fell with each breath.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

No, he thought.

Because he was alive, Kili was alive too. His heart had to be brave.

For his big brother.

Who needed help.

Kili could do that.

Help.

Fili stirred underneath him, shifting to the side. And Kili moved out of the way so his brother could move however he wished.

Because he was Fili.

He got what he wanted,

And Kili was okay with that.

                                                                                                ---------

Fili was aware of two things when he woke up. Firstly, he was very warm, and secondly Kili’s small head was rested on his chest.

Fili smiled, a real smile, and it felt like such a long time since he had. The pull of his lips felt foreign on his face, but it was a good feeling.

Kili had fallen asleep with his legs tucked under his belly, a small ball. It almost made him look vulnerable. Kili was not supposed to be vulnerable.

The breath from his younger sibling, made the hair near Fili’s shoulders.

He had neglected it in the time that he had lost his parents. The blond hair had grown a little passed his shoulders. Kili had found amusement in trying to _braid_ his hair, like a girl. Then Uncle Thorin had told him to put it in a ponytail, like he did. And Fili had said _no,_ as fast as he could. Or in his own way he had, he didn’t really say anything, just a very impressive glare.

He was sure Thorin was jealous.

Thorin hadn’t glared at him in a long time, Fili was sure it was out of pity.

_Pity._

He hated it, that word. It was a word that shouldn’t have even existed in the English dictionary. Pity was something you took on an animal when it was dying.

He was not about to die.

Dying was for the weak, in his mind.

Pain was something that needed to be overcome, not snuffed out by a completely easy road.

_Suicide._

When Fili was first getting over his parents deaths, he had wanted to leave. He wanted to be with his parents. The only thing that had made him stay was Kili.

Kili had been that solid rock he needed in his life, he was just there, and it made Fili relax slightly.

Like right now, Fili raised his hand to place it in the younger’s hair, being careful not to wake the youth.

He felt relax.

Maybe getting up could wait, he was actually quite tired.

                                                                                                                -----------------

Bilbo was not aware of the days.

_How long had he been here?_

He was aware of the men that came into the small cell. As they came and left it made him feel even smaller, weaker, _used._

Bilbo was not the man that had been shaped in the twenty years that had passed since he had last seen these people.

He was the twelve year old that didn’t understand what was happening to him.

The other boys that he had saw had told him what would happen when he had first come. Bilbo was that child here and now.

The pad lock in the door opened and a man dressed in black came in.

 _Never seen him before,_ Bilbo mused.

“Bilbo Baggins?” The man said.

Bilbo nodded his head, ready to submit to whatever the man wanted.

“I am Bard. I’m here to take you away.”

Bilbo was confused.

“Away?”

The man crouched down to Bilbo’s huddled state, and nodded. “I am a police officer, and we have recently brought into custody Azog and Gollum, do you know them, or remember them?”

Bilbo did, and nodded along, he knew why the officer asked these questioned. Some people forgot what happened to them when they were used as a sex slave.

Yes, Bilbo never said it out loud, but for three months, at the age of twelve he was used as a sex slave for Gollum and Azog, and their array of friends.

The man nodded back, and pulled him to his feet, wrapping the thin blanket around Bilbo’s waist. “Do not worry, we will have you looked after.”

 _Safe._ The world rushed around Bilbo, and he fell into unconsciousness.

                                                                                ---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, Did you like Bard? I thought if fitted. And what about what happened with Bilbo, there will be more in depth explanations in the future, so don't worry.   
> To me I think Kili would have an obsession with his brother's heart, is the one thing that really gives him comfort, to know that Fili is alive.   
> Oh and why Kili's paragraphs and writing is so short each sentence, is to me, his thoughts would be everywhere, so they sentence or paragraph is short.  
> Kili finds himself to be a little less then his brother and wants to protect him, wants to be there for him but he questions his strength for Fili, hence the sadness he felt at the thought that Fili would not find his heart strong.   
> Comment, don't be shy!  
> Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, and short. I'm sorry.  
> Possible triggers.  
> Enjoy.

                ---------

 

 

 

 

 

 Months passed as Bilbo recovered, never once complaining. The weather changed from spring to summer, then to fall, and back to winter. That was when he was first taken.

 He acted good, told the doctors what they wanted to hear. And they released him three months later.

Now he was out in the world once again, and in need of a job. Disability pensions could do only so much, and Bilbo really need a job. He didn’t trust himself to be so unoccupied for so long, if he was he would travel back down the ladder of recovery.

And he just couldn’t do that. He need something to do, anything.

So he walked into a book store and went to talk to Ori, he was long overdue to talk to the young scholar, ever since he had cancelled their plans to go to the movies, all that time ago.

                                                                                -------------

Thorin left the office early, ready for Christmas break with his nephews. They had no big plans but for a long time Thorin had been leaving the young Durin’s more and more with Dori, the nanny.

Had so much time really passed?

Fili had started school again a week after his seizure, and from what the notes his teachers had sent home, Fili seemed to be acting and generally doing okay.

Kili didn’t change at all, except for following his older brother around a little more.

Together the two seemed normal.

Thorin sighed as he walked into the bookstore that Dwalin’s husband worked in, and owned. It was run down but held a lot of character, which Thorin marveled.

“Ori? Are you here?”

Thorin turned the corner and was met with a battered looking Bilbo.

“Thorin?”

“Bilbo.” Thorin stuttered and sputtered for something else to say, but came up short, and just lowered his head.

it had been so long since he had seen the other man. but that didn't mean the wanting had left. 

“What do you need?” Bilbo asked calmly. Almost to calm a part of Thorin’s mind supplied.

“Is Ori here?”

“No, he stepped out for a minute.” Bilbo shuffled from foot to foot.

“Oh.” Thorin paused, a heavy weight of silence fell over both of them. “I-Ah.” Words failed on his tongue.

“I have to leave.” Just then Thorin noticed the jacket held in Bilbo’s hands. Mitts were pulled on, and a hat was clenched in his hands.

Thorin would have loved to see Bilbo’s hair sprinkled with snow, cheeks flushed and a bright smile. What he did was some fresh scars on his neck.

Without even thinking, Thorin reached up to stroke at the marred skin, but was stunned to see Bilbo flinch and shudder away from the simple touch.

“Bilbo, what’s wrong?” Concern was laced with his voice, and he knew his eyes held saddens.

Tears began to gather in the younger man’s eyes, and he looked away, “I can’t talk right now, I need to go home, before it gets dark.”

And he slipped away before Thorin could catch him.

                                                                                                ---------

Fili had been having nightmares, over and over again, and they never stopped. Just bombarded his mind, leaving him more and more tired. Which was why he sat on the couch, on Christmas Eve, half asleep.

Long ago he had learned to look awake, so Uncle wouldn’t think he had even _more_ problems, then he already had.

When Uncle had said that Bilbo wouldn’t take him, he had been happy. He didn’t want to talk to someone about his problems, and dreams.

Kili laid on his lap, snoring softly, and shifted every once and awhile.

Kili didn’t understand Fili’s pain.

Kili didn’t know what Fili did to protect the brown haired youth.

Kili _didn’t_ know.

And for that Fili was grateful, because that meant that the blond was doing his job.

To protect him.

                                                                                                -----------

_He screamed and he didn’t know why, but he screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Kili ran away from the monster that chased him, but he was getting tired._

_Tired of running._

_But were had the monster gone?_

_He turned around in a circle,_ where was it?

_The monster roared, and Kili had to cover his ears._

_And he screamed_

_Why was the monster chasing him?_

_Fili was on the other side of the giant’s foot, then he wasn’t, lifted up in a huge claw._

_“Fee!” His voice was young and scared._

_“Run, Kee. RUN!” Then he was gone._

_Gone._

_Fili had left._

_Gone._

_And he woke up._

                                                                                                ======

Kili woke up, Fili’s lap cushioning his head, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

Kili lifted his head to the elder’s chest.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

Fili was here.

                                                                                                -----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think. I'm on spring break for the next week, so I hope to get more done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Nice to see you all! So I have gone through my story and I have fixed some stuff, not everything, I have been unable to do so yet, but maybe go back and read, yah?  
> Well here's a pretty big chapter.  
> We have skipped all the way to Christmas time, if you didn't realize that in the other story.  
> A lot of time has passed in my last post and this post. Two chapters ago we were in spring break, now in this and the previous chapter we have jumped to Christmas time.  
> Sorry for the confusion, if anyone had any.  
> Please don't kill me after you read this! Cause you may want to.  
> Sorry.  
> But enjoy.

                -----------

Thorin got the book he need once Ori came back, wished him a Merry Christmas, and left into the cold night.

His car had been in the shop, so he had to walk the twenty or so blocks home.

What had happened with Bilbo? He had looked, _ghost dead._ His lightly tanned skin, was pale. The bright spark that Thorin had dreamed of, many nights, was gone. And the smile that had always laid on his lips, was turned the wrong way.

He had thin red marks that had poked through his sweater near his wrists and near his neck. _Knife cuts._ Thorin had seen, and been, in enough fights to know the scar of a knife.

But why would he had been cut? Bilbo didn’t look like the one to go and fight someone.

He sighed and shrugged more into his black jacket. Thorin didn’t need to worry about Bilbo, although he wanted the younger man, but he had other things to worry about.

Over the months that had passed, Smaug had not made an appearance near the company. But was spotted at many of the stores throughout the city. He had been terrorizing his employees and Thorin couldn’t get anyone of them to talk, Smaug had scared them so badly.

Ori had also been having problems, the cancer had been showing up in small quantities throughout his body, and once they got rid of one, another would show up.

Dwalin had been stock and silent, there for Ori, but was quiet whenever Thorin tried to talk to him. He knew what his friend was going through, the death of his family had really put him in a bad place.

Then there had been his two young nephews. Fili had been getting better, in his own way. He still didn’t talk, but was able to seem happier. The seizures had not happened, and his pale parlor had somewhat brightened to a natural color, _the opposite of Bilbo,_ a small part of his brain said. The school was happy with the grades and attitude. So Thorin was considering that a success, on some levels.

Kili still went to school as well, but stayed near his brother whenever he was home. He was a little more subdue, and Thorin guessed it was because of Fili’s life scare.

And finally there were a couple other members of his extended family that he was worried about.

Bofur had called him and told him about seeing Nori, and the money, and note that he had received.

Nori had not been seen in four years, not since Bifur had died.

This was interesting to hear, because Thorin had long since thought that Nori had died. Even Ori had mentioned that he had thought the same thing.

Dori had not given up that easily, and when he had told the nanny, Dori had nearly fainted.

It still made him laugh slightly.

He finished the walk home with his thoughts swimming here and there.

Once he got home, he let Dori leave and walked into the living room, where he found the two younglings sleeping together.

Fili leaned against the arm rest with Kili resting on his chest. Lifting both up, he carried them upstairs and to bed.

He didn’t bother separating them, and laid them down in Kili’s bed. The older wrapped around the younger, and they slept peacefully together.

He didn’t even bother going to his room, Thorin laid down on Fili’s bed, and fell asleep.

Ready for Christmas the next morning.

                                                                                                --------

Bofur was awake once again, staring a hole into the computer screen.

Not many people, besides Bilbo, had known that Bofur had kept contact with Nori.

Kept in contact may have been stretching it. It was more Bofur would ask something or tell him something, and the e-mails may or may not be returned.

Like now, once he had figured out the handwriting, Bofur had gone straight for his computer.

 _Why? What is happening, answer me Nor._ He had typed. No answer had come yet, and it had been months, yet he still waited.

He did hold things against Nori, but had slowly forgave him. It hadn’t really been Nori fault that Bifur had died, it was the oncoming car that had it the driver’s side. And while Bifur shouldn’t have been driving that night, Nori couldn’t have stopped the drunk driver.

Bifur, Bifur had been drunk.

Nori had said before, once, in Bofur’s grief trip right after the death of his cousin. Nori had said that he was leaving.

And that is why after countless nights Bofur had figured out that it wasn’t Nori’s fault, something just clicked.

He lifted the note up with shaky fingers and re-read the print in the middle of the paper. _Forgive me, I am hurting you again._

What did that mean? Why was he hurting him? Again? All these questioned went unanswered for several minutes as they spun through Bofur’s head. Till-

_Ping!_

A new message.

_Bofur, I am sorry for not answering. Master is breathing down my neck at every turn I make. Yet I have found a time to answer you._

_As you well know, Bilbo was taken. That was me. Before you get mad, I had to do it, if I didn’t they would have gone after Ori. Bof, Ori, they would have gone after my baby brother._

_How is he? And his husband? I wish I could see him._

_But it is too dangerous for me to make the journey to see him._

_If you talk to Bilbo, tell him I am sorry for hurting him. I really didn’t want to._

_Bofur, I have become a puppet to Master. And something dark is brewing, and I don’t know if I can take it anymore._

_There is a plan to go after Thorin and his nephews, Master still had his eyes on the Durin’s. Remember Frein and Dis, and her husband? I think Master had something to do with that, the night of the ‘crash’ Frein came to me and said “Take care, friend.” I thought nothing of it, till now._

_And Bilbo needs to be careful as well, his demons will come back for him also._

_Take care, friend. And may we met on better land, somewhere down the road._

The message ended, and Bofur was left staring at the white screen.

**_Take care, friend._ **

**\--------**

Christmas morning, when Bofur turned on the news, the police had found a body in the river.

A body with red hair, a man named….

Nori

                                                                                ----------

Dwalin was currently stationed outside his and Ori’s bedroom.

He hadn’t been allowed in, in more than an hour. Not since they had gotten the call from Dori saying that Nori had jumped off a bridge.

He had never really known Nori, and from what Ori had told him, he hadn’t played a very big part in his lover’s life. But when he had, Ori had said it was the best times of his life, aside from Dwalin, of course.

And this just added to one more thing that Ori had to deal with.

The cancer had come back, it came back. Dwalin had growled and cursed the doctor when he had taken Ori to the hospital when he began to complain about stomach pains. And from there on the cancer had showed up in several places on the smaller man’s body, all treated, but the cancer cells never disappeared forever.

The longest they had went after these _occurrences_ started to happen, was two weeks. That was the longest Ori could go with simple drugs, antibiotics, and painkillers, till something would resurface and he would go into extreme chemotherapy.

The doctors were unsure as to how they were able to get rid of on cancer spot so easily then have another show up later. And all Dwalin could do was remain calm as they spoke the same words over and over again to him like he didn’t understand them the first time!   

A soft click brought Dwalin out of his thoughts, “Love?” he spoke softly.

Ori’s eyes were red and glassy, “I’m okay.”

Dwalin gave him a sceptical look, but dragged Ori into a hug, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry.” Ori echoed.

Nothing was merry about this day and Dwalin knew that.

                                                                                                                -----------

 

Waking up. Kili was happy.

It was Christmas!

“Fee,” Kili said and turned around in the elder’s hold. “Wake up. It’s Christmas!”

But Fili didn’t move.

“Fili?”

Resting his head on Fili’s chest, the movements were rapid and his heart was beating so fast that Kili thought it would come right out of Fili’s chest.

Then everything stopped.

There was no beat, and nothing moved.

“Uncle Thorin!” Kili screamed, tears quickly gathering in his eyes, because Fili had left.

                                                                                                -------------

Fili was lost.

Where was he?

                                                                                                -----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are you going to kill me? *Hides under bed* I'm sorry. This story will get better, I promise. How many chapters may that take? I don't know.  
> Comment please! They help me write faster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in awhile, turns out that I didn't do much over my spring break.   
> I have an update, Smile!  
> Possible trigger warnings, I think  
> All mistakes are mine, and there will probably be a lot, sorry  
> Enjoy

                -----------------

Thorin woke fast at the crying of Kili.

“Kili what is it?” Thorin shifted in the bed, a slight kink in his neck.

“Fi-“But the younger was cut off by a sob.

Thorin focused on the two in bed, Fili was laying on his back, eyes closed, no true expression on his face, his head lolled as Kili kept shaking him.

Quickly, Thorin tumbled out of the bed and across the room.

He began to shake Fili as well. “Fili can you hear me?”

“No beat.” Kili wailed, “No beat.”

“What beat?”

Kili simply pointed to the left side of his chest, the heart. Thorin ducked down, placing his head on the elder child’s chest, and Kili was right there was no beat.

Slowly Thorin raised his head and looked at Kili, “Go get my phone, okay? It’s in the kitchen,”

Kili was off like a shot, and Thorin started to comprise Fili’s chest, thirty times, two breathes, thirty times, two breathes.

Kili came scampering in with the phone clutched in his chubby hands. “Dial, Kili, dial 911.” He did. “Press speaker.”

Thorin thanked the gods that Kili was a smart enough kid to know where to look for the speaker on the phone.

“Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?”

“My nephew had stopped breathing and there is no pulse.”

The woman on the other end paused, “Location?”

“32 Rohan drive,” He answered automatically.

“Sir, there is an ambulance on the way. Please if you haven’t started, please start CPR.”

“Already have.” Thorin grunted as he moved Fili from the bed to the ground, so the compressions would work better.

“Would you like me to stay on the phone?”

“Could you talk to my other nephew for me?” Even if Thorin was busying trying to revive his nephew, he didn’t want Kili to listen to, or see it.

“Yes.” She said without pause.

“Kili,” Thorin said as he breathed into Fili, “Talk to the woman on the phone for me, okay?”

Kili did as he was told, and after ten minutes the paramedics came up the stairs and into the boy’s room. Thorin had successfully been able to get Fili to breathe on his own, twice. But then he would stop again, he told the paramedical that much. And answered all the questions he could.

Scooping Kili into his arms, Thorin watched as they lifted Fili onto a stretcher and carried him out to the ambulance, and once the doors closed, Thorin gathered up there jackets.

“What’s wrong with Fili, Unca Thorin?” Kili wiped snot off his face with his sleeve, and Thorin took some tissue from a Kleenex box by the front entrance.

“I don’t know Kili, but he’s going to be okay.” Thorin prayed that Fili would be okay.

“And then we can open presents?”

“Yes, then we can open presents.”

 _Ignorance is bliss,_ Thorin’s father had once said.

                                                                                -----------

Kili was scared, they were at the place with the ‘H’ on the top again.

He didn’t like it.

Where was Fili?

He didn’t like not knowing.

Fili heart wasn’t beating last time he had heard it, he needed to hear it now.

But where was Fee?

Thorin held him, as they sat in the waiting room, or at least that’s what Thorin had said when we asked why they were sitting in the room full of chairs.

_“This is the room we have to wait in, while they take care of Fili in a different room.”_

Why couldn’t he been in the same room as Fili, they shared a room all the time.

But Kili waited, and waited.

Then he got tired, today was confusing.

And he need to sleep.

He hoped Fili was okay.

And that was Kili’s last thought as he drifted off into sleep.

                                                                                ---------

Fili had heard that when you die you see your whole life flash before your eyes.

And he saw it.

And he wanted to cry.

It started with Kili, little two year old Kili, following behind him on short legs, chasing him and playing hide-and-go-seek.

Then he had seen his parents, smiling and have fun, taking them to the park. His father teaching him to ride a bike, and his mother holding on to Kili as he tried to chase after him.

Then seeing his Uncle Frein and Thorin sharing beer with his father on late nights, happy.

His father’s, mother’s, and Uncle’s deaths.

Uncle Thorin taking them into his home, haggard and tired after every day, but still had a smile for the two of them.

Reaching age nine, and thoughts of suicide and cutting, but never getting anywhere near the attempt of it.

Bilbo, of all things, showed up in is thoughts, and Fili hoped the Uncle would work up the courage to ask him out. To be happy with his life.

Then recent things. The girl he began to like in his class, Kili following close behind him and Uncle always watching.

He smiled, and accepted death.

But death didn’t want him, and spat him back out.

Into the world of the living, because Death saw that Fili need to live.

And live is what he did, as he drew a breath, in over fifteen straight minutes.

                                                                                                -------------

Bilbo sat with his legs crossed, in a field. He had come here as a child to think through his thoughts until he was tired of thinking.

Spring had begun to flourish in London.

A year and two month almost, that Bilbo had been saved and taken away from Gollum and Azog, and their Master.

Bilbo hadn’t heard anything from Erebor Co. in a very long time, not that he was paying any attention to it. Maybe a little.

The Company had yet to put out new phones, tablets, PC’s, nothing.

It was the day after Christmas that Bilbo had learned anything.

Thorin’s nephew, Fili, had almost passed away.

It was a surprise. Apparently he had had a heart failure. His birthday was also coming up soon, Fili’s, he had heard.

Bilbo wish the family well, and maybe would see Thorin again.

                                                                                                ------------

Kili never left Fili’s side.

It was to scaring to.

Fili had died, left him alone.

He had gone.

Like Mommy and Da.

Kili wouldn’t let that happen again, he would make sure that Fili would live.

That was the last though that Kili had and fell asleep.

                                                                ---------

Fili felt the weight of his brother curl up against him and smiled sleepy.

Fili loved his brother.

                                                                ----------

Thorin had sagged in the chair as he flipped the telly back and forth.

The months that had passed after Fili had been hectic, to say the least. He had been running back and forth to the hospital and work, never once forgetting about Christmas morning.

He had been slightly scared.

But Fili had been cleared a couple weeks ago and Kili constantly followed him around, so Thorin’s worry ebbed a little.

He wanted the best for his family.

And that was what would happen, if the e-mail hadn’t pinged on his computer show a picture of one who had consumed his thoughts.

                                                                                ------

A dark shadow loomed over Bilbo as he left.

But he didn’t see it, and was knocked out.

                                                                                -------

Bofur mourned Nori, he missed the constant and fun of him e-mails that lit his screen.

He missed him.

                                                                                ------

The dark figure carried a curly haired man through the alley and into the back of a car.

Swiping a long thin finger across his cheek.

“Thorin Okenshield will pay a lot for you unharmed. But since you left before I could have my fun. A little cut on that pale face of yours will make him mad. But for my own entertainment, I’ll risk it.”

He smiled a wicked smile, showing pointed teeth.

                                                                                -------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it. I think the person who answered the 911 call would talk to Kili, I mean who would leave a little kid to themselves, I wouldn't.  
> I am sorry about Bilbo, but this story is going to get Thilbo soon-ish, some where, but it will happen.   
> I thank the people who are sticking with me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys what's up?  
> I have a short chapter here for you.  
> there is a reason!  
> They way I wanted to cut it, it made it short.  
> Sorry.  
> WARNING POSSIBLE TRIGGERS  
> I should really put that in the display thingy.  
> Otherwise Enjoy.

\-------

Later in the night Thorin’s phone rang, waking him up from his half sleep.

The e-mail had been a picture of Bilbo, sitting in a field, it said; _“How beautiful is he. Shame.”_

Thorin had called Dwalin and left Fili and Kili with Ori, because Dori was out of town, and together the two men had made the trip to the location at the bottom of the picture.

It was an old manufacturing building for his phones.

“Hello,” Thorin said into the receiver.

“Mister Durin,” A sharp and deep voice answered.

“Smaug.” Thorin growled, Dwalin looked at his from his spot in the driver’s seat, as Dwalin pulled into the abandon parking lot.

“Hello, it is nice to speak with you again, sir.”

“ _Sir!_ You piece of sh-“

“Don’t speak like that in front of children, Thorin you should know better.” He tsked.

“Children?”

“Ah yes, I seemed to have _adopted_ to new _nephews,_ and a husband.”

Fili, Kili, and Ori. “You touch one hair on their heads, and I swear!”

“Now, why would I do that, if I have a perfect soft toy, here with me?” Thorin heard a dragging sound then laboured breathing, a wince and then-

“Th-Thorin?” Sweet Mahal, it was Bilbo.

Thorin bit the inside of his cheek, something burning deep in his chest. “Bilbo are you okay?”

“Okay,” Was the breathy, whispered word.

Thorin got out of the car as soon as Dwalin stopped, then Smaug came back on the phone. “Aww how sweet is he, such scars he carries though, did you do that?”

“I would never,”

“I know the men who put those scars on him, maybe they’d like new meat,” A young scream, _Kili,_ could be heard through the phone.

“Don’t you dare,” then Thorin was in the building. It was completely empty, save for the seven people in a light in the middle.

Bilbo, the boys and Ori, sat on the floor, two guards holding guns to their heads, Kili had a trail of blood coming from his coppery hair.

Kili whimpered as the gun was pushed harder into the side of his head, Thorin unfroze, “Don’t you touch him!”

Bilbo laid in a heap on the floor, one jagged cut on his cheek bleeding slowly, and he wore no clothes.

“Ah, just in time. Do you want to see what Bilbo had gone through in the few years he spent as a slave, _sex slave,_ for me and my two friends. Thorin I believe you know Azog, and this is Gollum.”

Now that Thorin looked, he saw that the two guards were, indeed in fact, Azog and Gollum.

Thorin had heard about Gollum in the newspapers, and on the tellie, he was a convicted rapist.

“You let him go!” Dwalin shouted from behind Thorin.

Ori was deathly pale, from all the drugs, Thorin guessed, and probably fear as well. The cancer had spread to his heart.

He had months.

“And you must be Dwalin, Nori had told me to watch out for Ori’s _husband._ ” Smaug sneered, as Ori’s eyes went big. “What did Nori never tell you? Where did you think all the extra money came from, yes Nori didn’t tell me, but this money went to you and a man named Bofur, if I’m not mistaken.” He rubbed his chin. “Yes, that was his name, he made sure you had money, by working for me. Why he was the reason Little Bunny came into our hands again.”

“Precious,” The man, Gollum, spat out.

“Yes, he is quite precious, is he not?” Smaug ran a slender hand against the cheek with the cut on it, but Bilbo did not stir.

Thorin, scared, because he now noticed how still Bilbo was, moved forward.

“Smaug, you are under arrest, for the kidnapping of Mr. Bilbo Baggins, Master Fili, and Kili, and Ori Fundin.”

                                                                --------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who yelled that last line?  
> leave a comment to who you think it is!  
> Blame them for the short chapter  
> So Dwalin and Ori are married, so Ori's named changed. And I tried to remember Dwalin's last name, I think that's it. If it isn't, please tell me the real one, much help. Thanks.  
> Edit****** Thank you to cats_eye78 for making the edit for me to Dwalin's last name. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! Life had gotten so busy and I am so stressed rigt now. I don't know whats going on with my family rght now, and we're getting through something's, so you guys just have to bear with me.   
> This will be a short chapter.

                --------

“Long time no speak, old friend.” Thorin said as he walked up to Bard.

“Always seems that way.” Bard turned around to face Thorin. “How are the boys?”

“They’re with Bilbo in with the paramedics right now.” Thorin sighed, and Bard handed him a cigarette.

“Thought you quit.”

Laughing around the cigarette in his mouth, Thorin said, “Old habits die hard.”

Bard huffed, “Yah, that’s true.”

“So what are these guys story?”

Bard opened an envelope and handed Thorin a paper. “It’s all there.”

_Smaug: No last name known_

_Azog: No last name known_

_Gollum Smegol._

_These three are convicted for the kidnap and rape of several children, and one Bilbo Baggins into his adult years._

_General sentence in life, or death._

There was still more on the page, but Thorin had stopped reading. He looked up and almost right away spotteda curly head, which Thorin had dreamed about touching. And under those curls were strips of scarred flesh.

 _Bilbo had a past._ Thorin thought, somewhat absentmindedly.

His nephews were sitting around Bilbo’s legs, well really laying on them. Dozing, and for the first time Fili looked relaxed, not pained or scared, but comforted and _happy._

 _You love him,_ a voice in the back of his mind said, it sounded distantly like his sister.

His sister. She would kill him, if she were here.

But she would also be kicking him, and telling him to go and catch himself a man.

Looking at his watch, Thorin groaned.

_12;00 am._

He wasn’t going to work tomorrow.

                                                                                ------

 

“Long ago in a kingdom with the name that no one spoke of, there lived a prince. He was not as handsome as his older brother, but many wished for his hand.

                “One day he was walking into the market and spotted a girl. But this was no ordinary girl, her skin was sliver and shone in the sunlight. She wore a cloak as black as night.

                “He went up to this girl and said’ ‘Who are you, fair maiden?’

                “She replied, her voice tinkling like a bell, ‘Why I am Star, I am from the night sky.’

                “’The night sky?’ He asked, ‘How is that possible, that is where s-‘

                “’Why I am a star, of course,’ she laughed again and smiled at the young prince. He was struck with an amazing amount of love and lust. He wanted the girl for himself, never to be touched by another.

                “Star, unknowing of human ways thought, that when the prince voiced his wants, that it was alright to be wanted like that. She thought that’s how all humans thought of their lovers.

                “She followed the prince back to the kingdom in which he reside. And the prince took her to his room and locked her up. There was no window’s in the bedroom and without the moon, Star began to die. She was deprived of her father’s light for weeks, until the prince came back and saw her.

                “He rushed to her side, where she had fallen. And began to shake her, slap her, and breathed on her, but she did not wake. He cried on the foreign creature, begged for her to come back.

                “But all the begging did nothing. The prince, in his despair, took his Star out into the night and placed her in the market in which he found her. The market, now deserted, held none of the festivities it had those many weeks ago.

                “Father Moon looked down at the pair, sadness in his eyes and dread in his soul. His favorite daughter had died, and would not return to him, but to the land of the dead. He wept tears of diamond and crystal, falling down to the earth.

                “The prince looked up at the falling gems and wept even harder, his tears turning into rain and salt water. He made a deal with Father Moon that night, that no one would forget Star.

                “So the Moon allowed the prince to join him in the sky and they cried together, making for once in the kingdoms long history, it rained. And there was great rivers, and oceans that began to surrender the kingdom and the market to the water. No one every left this place anymore, and they fell out of time.

                “The prince made sure that with the rain the weather was sad and the humans were sad, for he had lost his love, all because he was too foolish to see that he was killing her.”

                Bilbo watch the boys sleep. Wondering if life had given him a new chance, as Thorin cam walking up to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND? questions, comments, and everything else is always nice. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me. I'm not to sure when the next chapter will be out, so hang in there guys! the story feature in here, is one of my own, for my own book "Live With It"


	14. Sorry everyone

Hello! I'm sorry guys. But I haven't been posting a lot. And I feel bad for just disappearing. But life has gotten very busy. And I haven't been able to write my fanfiction. A lot of my own original work has been getting in the way. So this has to go on hiatus until further notice.   
I am sorry for the people who have stuck with me for this story. And I recently had an offer for a beta. Which I have taken (thank you. I don't know if you want me to say your username). But I promise I won't let this story just end as it is.   
But for now. I must leave it.   
This won't be goodbye. But I'll see you later.  
Love, SunInTheDark

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the story. More to come. I have to warn you though, I have a problem with timing. So I am sorry it I do not update regularly.  
> Comment! Give my some constructive criticism.  
> Please be nice!  
> Thanks for giving my story a try!


End file.
